Bile acids and bile alcohols are to be identified in a large number of different vertebrate species. Bile acids are the water soluble end products of cholesterol metabolism, and their structure has evolved as vertebrates have evolved. The hypothesis to be tested is that bile acid structure will provide novel and useful information on the evolutionary relationships of vertebrates.